wolf spirit
by foxyfanlove
Summary: instead of going to koh the face stealler what if avatar roku managed to find a more powerful spirit to aid the avater, this will be a stricktly zuko x naruto yaoi as there are not enough i may put in some one sided pairings through out the story but the main pair wi alwasy remain


A/n: I do not own naruto or avatar the last air bender

Warning: there will be violence, language, and lemons in later chapters. This will be yaoi (boy x boy)so don't like don't read. This will be a zuko/naruto as there are not enough of those it will be seme/uke

Flaming spirits

Chapter 1

Story start

Aang walked through the woods as the mist that settled on the ground made it hard for him to see where he was going before a familiar voice called out from the forest

"Aang look down here young avatar" obeying the voice he saw avatar roku's face in the water on the ground

"What's wrong avatar roku I was on my way to see if koh knows where the spirits of the ocean and the moon are" avatar roku looked at aang for a second before smiling slightly

"I Know aang but I have been looking through the spirit world while you were walking, looking for someone else that might know what happened to them but even more someone that would help you" roku smiled at aang with the look of a grand father

"imagine my surprise when I found a spirit that can do both, now aang instead of going through the woods turn left and head up the mountain he should be waiting for you there" roku said as he vanished from the water and left aang heading up the rocky terrain of the mountains.

(Time skip)

Aang was at the top of the mountain when he saw the large cave nestled into its side with rocks and dead plants around the entrance, as he entered he started to notice that the further in he got the more light there was in the cave and the sound of running water got louder. By the time he reached the end he was looking at a beautiful place that had trees out lining the edges and thick soft grass on the floor with a waterfall flowing in the background and sunlight coming in though the opening in the ceiling, Hearing a growling sound he turned to see a large ten tailed wolf with snow white fur looking back at him sapphire eyes

"**tell me avatar are you going to continue to stand there I was told that you had a need for assistance in your battle?"** the large creature said as he looked down at aang as the avatar managed shake his head yes before he snapped out of his shock

"I would like to know if you could tell me where the moon and ocean spirits are and to ask if you would come and help us defeat the fire nation" the wolf seemed to smirk if that was possible as he nodded his head as best he could

"**well avatar for your first question the ocean and moon spirits gave up their immortality to stay in the human world, they themselves have always been moving in a circle for all eternity, yin and yang, push and pull" **aang's eyes widened as he remembered the koi as they circled each other

"You mean that the spirits are in the koi fish" the wolf again smiled as it nodded its head

"**as for the second the answer is yes, you have intrigued me young avatar it will be entertaining to watch you grow" **the wolf stated before there was a bright flash of light causing aang to close his eyes and look away when he looked again he saw the snowy tundra outside of the northern water tribe but more importantly he saw a sleeping boy beside him, the boy had long golden blond hair with three whisker marks on each side of his face with a small crescent moon on his forehead looking down aang saw the fine silk kimono that he was wearing it was white with silver leaves floating across the bottom and a pale blue obi tied around his slim waist if he wasn't this close aang was sure he would have mistaken the boy for a girl. Seeing the robes moving aang brought his attention back to the boy's face as he looked into the most stunning sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen as the boy shifted he looked over aang's shoulder, when aang turned he saw one of his most persistent trackers zuko.

(A few seconds before aang woke up)

Zuko looked back at the avatar as he sat near the fire he had built inside the cave, he was about to look back over at the fire but he noticed that the avatar had started to glow a strange mix of blue and silver as the silver energy moved from the avatar to the place beside him, the silver glow started to grow brighter until he had to close his eyes to keep from going blind. When the light had settled down he saw one of the most beautiful people he had ever laid eyes on the white and silver kimono draped across the more feminine frame but when the boy looked at him with sapphire eyes he could feel his heart stop beating for a few seconds that was until he realised that the avatar had woken up as well so he forced himself to look at the avatar

"Have a nice nap soon we'll be on a fire nation ship and on our way to the fire nation" aang looked at zuko for a few minutes before he turned his head looking for something before turning back to zuko

"Hey have you seen any really big like fifty feet tall wolf with ten tails around here? He was supposed to come back with me from the spirit world" as zuko had a look of curiosity aang kept looking around for the wolf he was talking about.

"**well it's quite surprising that you could not feel my presence avatar I have been sitting right here beside you though I guess the human form is slightly deceiving "**the boy that was sitting next to aang said as the other two looked at him before they got the shock of a life time when ten white wolf tales came from the blonds back and equally white wolf ears appeared on his head aang looked at the boy for a few more minutes

"So you're the wolf I was with in the spirit world? What happened to you? Are you still really strong? What are you the spirit of? What's your name?" the questions came out in quick succession and so fast that zuko had to rethink some of them just so they made sense to him but the blond had managed to hear every question and started answering.

"**well in order yes, nothing I am simple in my half way form as before I was in my human form before you ask why it is because this is less scary than a giant ten tailed wolf destroying buildings when it walks past, yes I am the third strongest of all spirits, I am the spirit of the elements, as for my name it is juubi but you may call me naruto" **zuko couldn't help but blush as the blond talked he sounded like an angel with a voice as sweet and southing as honey before he thought about what naruto had said before he looked at him with a look of shock while aang just looked on in awe. Just when zuko was about to say something they heard a loud groaning coming from outside running out of the cave aang saw his friends and appa coming for him, turning he could see zuko coming at him with a blade made of fire, naruto who stood in the middle of them turned to zuko as he raised his right arm a large amount of wind pushed against him causing zuko to fly back into the side of the cave before being knocked out cold. The rest of the gang arrived soon after on appa as they looked at aang and the person that was calmly walking up behind him.

"Hey aang who's your new friend?" sokka said winking his eye at naruto who gave him a blank stare in return, aang just smiled

"Oh this is naruto a ten tailed wolf spirit that came back from the spirit world with me to help us deal with the fire nation" sokka and katara were in full blow shock when he said that and even more so when naruto changed into his half way form

"isn't it cool he's also the spirit of the elements" aang smiled proudly at having gotten such a powerful spirit to join them, then naruto turned his head to the clouds looking at were the moon was supposed to be before turning back to the avatar

"**Aang we should go now I sense that something bad is about to happen to the moon spirit" **aang nodded and they both quickly climbed on appa when katara looked over at the unconscious zuko

"Wait what about him" the others looked back at the boy that looked to be asleep in the snow

"I say we leave him" sokka said only to get glared at by the rest of the group he was about to protest more but after thinking better of it he just sighed and hopped of the flying bison to go get the royal prick, soon they were of the ground and on their way back to the north pole.

(time skip)

When they arrived they noticed zaoh and some fire benders heading to the spirit oasis, speeding up they arrived seconds before the fire benders. Zhao looked over the group remembering most of them but the girl with bright golden blond hair and feminine features her kimono suggested that she was related to royalty if not one herself, turning zhao caught sight of zuko and he smirked at how pathetic the child seemed before his attention was on the avatar once again

"It would seem that we were expected, I see you have added quite the beautiful addition to your group avatar aang I'll be sure to give her the proper attention once you are in chains and the moon spirit is dead" zhao smirked while he looked at naruto with a lecherous look in his eyes that creped everyone out except naruto who had narrowed his eyes

"**You are an idiot if you think I will let you harm the moon spirit" **naruto said as he got off appa and walked to the center of the oasis by the pool as he looked down in to the water watching the fish swim in their circle before he looked back at zhao and he smirked slightly

"**And by the way I'm a boy"** a look of shock covered Zhao's face; naruto enjoyed it for a few moments before wind and snow moved around him as he shifted in to his true form. Everyone looked on in amazement (even zuko as he had recently woken up) at close to fifty feet tall snow white wolf that was now standing beside the pond it ten tails stretched out behind it with a few coming to rest at his sides. Naruto looked down at the fire benders with a cold look in his sapphire blue eyes

"**you will leave now and if you try to harm anyone of this tribe or the spirit themselves then I will not hold back against you so that you can see the full might of nature's rath"** naruto's voice dropped to such a level as he released his killer intent that those who saw it feared their end was near, zhao did one the smartest thing he could in that situation; he turned to the officer on his left

"Order a full retreat and if any of them harm anyone on the way out they will be put in the cold box until we reach the fire nation" the officer nodded and ran off to tell the troops of their orders and the consequences for disobeying them. Looking back at naruto Zhao ran his eyes over the weapon that was naruto, the claws and teeth like swords, his powerful muscles ready to leap at any moment and his tails looked strong enough to crush mountains zhao smirked as his eyes came back to the narrowing blue orbs.

"You know you are still beautiful it's just that now you are a beautiful weapon and the next time we meet I will be taking you with me" he said before he and his men left the oasis as naruto returned back to his human form. Later on all the fire benders had left with the exception of zuko and iroh, zuko because he was still tied up and iroh because he would not leave zuko but would also not fight against naruto, it had been three hours after the invasion and all of the avatars group as well as chief arnook, master pakku, some of the other master water benders, zuko, and iroh; although zuko was tied up and iroh just sat there drinking tea. Aang stepped towards zuko with a determined look on his face

"I've been wondering this for a long time zuko, why do you keep chasing after me?" zuko looked him in the eye as he narrowed his own

"I do it because it is the only way to restore my honor and go home" aang look confused before naruto decided to speak

"**I see so that scare is from your father, let me guess you spoke out against one of the generals and was told that you would be fighting against them in agni kai but you went against your father instead, when you lost he banished you unless you were able to capture the avatar" **when naruto was done zuko nodded his head showing that it was true before he looked up at the spirit again with a confused look on his face

"How did you know about that" naruto looked at the banished prince with an are you stupide look

"**I am the third strongest spirit out there you think it would really be that hard to look in on the world below"** zuko looked down ashamed that he had been so stupide

"**Now then let me ask you something why do you want to go back? You and your uncle could come with us and teach aang fire bending" **everyone in the room was shocked for a few moment as both groups considered what the spirit had said before long aang smiled at everyone

"I think it's a great idea I mean what other way will I learn fire bending plus it takes two people off our their tracking us list and if zuko wants to go home then once ozai is gone he can take the throne" everyone looked at him before iroh spoke up

"He is right zuko if we were to help him then later after your father is defeated we could return home and you would not need for his approval and your mother would be able to return home as well" zuko looked at his uncle for a few minutes before turning back to the avatar

"Avatar aang I will gladly teach you fire bending" aang and naruto smiled while the others looked a bit on edge as aang released zuko from his chains.


End file.
